A New Life Together!
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: Still on Voyager. 19 year old Mackenzie Janeway and 20 year old Landon Paris work to make a life together. Come join their journey from the prposal to their children. Sorry It took so long to update, I redid chapter 6 please check it out. R & R please.
1. Disclaimer

Sorry I put it on a seprate doc. I forgot to add it when I posted the story. and I didn't feel like deleting it and reposting. This was less complicated.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN VOYGER OR IT"S CHARACTERS THIS IS RATED T FOR SOME CONTENT COMMENT ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR MONEY JUST PURE DISCRATION AND FUN. Read and review please I would really appriciate it.


	2. The Proposal

Mackenzie and Lita Janeway walked down the hall to their quarters talking as usual.

" Hey Kenzie are you going out with Landon tonight?"

" Of course Lita I think he may actually propose."

" Wow we won't be living together if he does."

" No, but just think you will have the place all to yourself."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Captains Ready Room**_

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk reading a security report when she heard the door chime.

" Come in."

Landon Paris walked in looking like he was going to faint.

" Aw Landon please come in, what can I do for you?"

" Permission to speak as your freely?"

" Permission granted."

" Well, it's about Mackenzie."

" Is there something wrong?"

" Oh no it's just...I want to marry her and propose to her tonight."

" Well I see."

" Before you say anything just know that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we are only twenty-one, but I love her."

" First I would like to thank you for coming and asking my permission and welcome to the family. Does the Commander know yet?"

" Oh thank you, and yes I spoke to him this morning."

Landon turned to leave when Kathryn stopped him.

" Oh and Landon."

" Yes"

" You and Kenzie can have tomorrow off."

" Thank you captain."

* * *

_**Mackenzie and Lita's quarters. **_

" Lita where is my pink heel's?"

" In my room why?"

" Because I need them for tonight."

" Ok I'll bring them in."

" Thanks"

Mackenzie heard her comm badge buzz.

" Captain to Mackenzie."

" Yes mom."

" Honey could you stop by my ready room before you go out with Landon?"

" Sure I will see you in a couple minutes. Mackenzie out."

Mackenzie pulled on a beautiful floor length pink gown with rhinestones and a pair of pink heel's, and walked out to the living room where Lita was reading a report.

" Kenzie you look beautiful."

" Do I?"

" Like a princess. Where are you going your date isn't for another half hour?"

" Mom needed to see me so I'm going to run to her ready room."

" Oh well have a good time I want to hear all the details."

" Don't I always tell you? Oh and don't wait up."

Mackenzie walked down the hall to her mom's ready room and rang the chime.

" Come in."

" Hey mom what did you need? "

" Oh, hi sweetie. I just wanted to know if Taya could stay with you and Lita on Monday?"

" Sure! Where are you and daddy going?"

" We have a late staff meeting, and I didn't want to have to wake Taya up and move her once she fell asleep."

" Oh ok well I would love to stay and chat, but I really need to go Landon has some special evening planned."

" Ok honey have fun!"

" Thanks mom I love you"

" Love you to."

* * *

_**HOLODECK 2**_

Mackenzie walked onto the holodeck to find a beautiful table set on the beach with a sunset and Landon standing by her chair.

" Hello darling."

" Landon this is wonderful."

" I hoped you would like it."

The two sat and ate dinner, and then decided to go for a walk on the beach. The two settled on a blanket under the star's.

" Landon this is amazing."

" I'm glad you like it."

" I love it and I love you."

" Mackenzie I have something I want to ask you."

" Sure darling anything. "

" You know I love you and your the best thing that ever happened to me." Landon got down on one knee and pulled out a box. " So it would be my honor to call you Mrs. Paris. Mackenzie Marie Janeway will you marry me?"

" Landon I don't know what to say. Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

" I love you to. Mrs. Paris."

" Hold it I'm not Mrs. Paris yet."

" You will be soon. What do you say you come to my quarters tonight."

" Sure. Why don't you go ahead and get it ready and I will stop off at my place. "

" Fine! I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Landon."

Mackenzie hit her comm. badge.

"Mom it's Mackenzie"

" Yes Kenzie dear."

" I'm engaged."

" Really?"

" Yes"

" Ok I want details tomorrow."

" Sure thing mom."

" Congratulations oh and don't worry about coming on shift tomorrow."

* * *

" Thanks Mom."

_**Captain's Quarters **_

" What was that all about Kate?" Chakotay said as Kathryn slid into be side him.

" Oh nothing."

" Come on I know that look you only get that look when your... wait are you pregnant again?"

" No."

" So what is it?"

" Mackenzie just called and told me she was engaged."

" We knew about it though. He asked us this morning for our permission."

" I know it's just amazing thats all."

" What is amazing?"

" Think about it Lita and Mackenzie are all grown up, Mackenzie is getting married, and we have a beautiful four year old daughter sleeping in the next room."

" Your right. As Always" Chakotay gave her a lopsided grin almost a smirk as Kathryn snuggled up to him.

" I know"

" Goodnight Kath!"

" Goodnight Chakotay" The two sat and held each other.

* * *

_**Mackenzie and Lita's quarters. **_

Mackenzie walked in glowing to find Lita sitting on the couch.

" So how did it go?"

Mackenzie did nothing except flash the ring that she had just received.

" No way really?"

" Uh-huh" The two girls squled and jumped up and down.

" You have to tell me all about it."

" I will tomorrow right now I have to get changed and meet Landon."

" Again." Mackenzie walked into her bedroom "Yes" she said as she walked out in her robe.

" Have a nice time."

" I will oh don't wait up." Mackenzie said as she ran out the door.

Lita hit her comm. Badge " Lita to Mom"

" Yes dear."

" Did you hear about Mackenzie and Landon?"

" Yes! now all your father and I have to do is Marry you off."

" Mom! That hurt."

" I"m sorry honey you know I love you."

" yeah yeah goodnight mom."

" goodnight darling."

* * *

_**Tom and B'elanna's Quarters. **_

Tom and B'elanna were sitting on the couch looking over reports when the buzzer chimed to their quarters. " Come in" B'elanna said looking at Tom with a puzzled look. Landon walked in beaming.

" Landon what brings you here so late?" B'elanna asked.

" Well mom, dad I did it"

" What son?"

" Well dad I"m getting married."

B'elanna jumped up and hugged Landon " Congratulations honey. "

" Congratulations Son."

" Thanks is Mirial still here? Or is she back in her quarters "

" She's still here. Her quarters aren't done yet I'll go get her."

B'elanna walked to Miral's room and told her to come out into the living room.

" Whats up brother dear."

" Well, your going to have a sister in law."

" What?"

" I proposed to Mackenzie tonight and she said yes."

" Congratulations Bro." Mirial ran and gave him a big hug and then looked at him with a smirk.

" What?"

" I always thought I was going to be married first."

Everyone laughed.

" Hey guys I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow."

" Why don't you stay a while?"

" Because Mackenzie is coming over I love everybody."

" We love you to."

Landon left and ran to his quarters right before Mackenzie.

* * *

_**Landon's Quarters **_

Landon was sitting in his living room when he heard a knock at the door.

" Come in."

" Hi darling."

There stood Mackenzie in a pink satin negligee that just hit her knee.

" Isabella you changed ."

" Yes I did now come here."

" You don't have to tell me twice."

Landon walked up to Mackenzie and took her into his arms. She reached up and let her lips slightly brush his.

" Why don't we go into the bedroom and get more comfortable Mr. Paris."

" You read my mind."

The rest of the night was full of wild passion. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Wedding Plans

_**The day after the proposal...**_

**

* * *

**

Landon's Quarters

Landon woke up and stared at Mackenzie's still sleeping form. She rolled over to face him and fluttered her eyes open.

" Good morning." She said while stretching and settling back into his arms

" Good morning beautiful."

" So who did you tell last night about the engagement?"

" Well of course mom, dad, and Miral you?

" Mom, Dad, and Lita."

" You didn't tell Taya?"

" No she was asleep when I called. I think I will tell her today when I ask her to be our flower girl!."

" We need to sit down and talk about the wedding, and set a date."

" I know." Mackenzie snuggled a little closer to Landon " But could we stay like this for a little longer?"

" Anything you want sweetie." Mackenzie and Landon spent the rest of the morning cuddled up in each other's arms.

_**

* * *

**_

Captain' s Ready Room

Kathryn, B'elanna, Lita, and Miral were sitting in her Ready Room.

" So mom what's this all about?"

" Well, I think the four of us girls should start planning your sisters bridal shower and bacolorette party."

" Oh!" B'elanna started to laugh

" What's so funny mom?" Miral said as she looked at her mom in complete amusement.

" Oh nothing I was just thinking of the Captain and my Bachelorette party."

" I take it you and mom had some surprises. "

" Yes we did..." Kathryn said with a slight chuckle

" I think that we should wait to the the shower until they set a date and give us their color scheme."

" Your right Miral."

" If I know my sister I know what the color scheme is going to be already."

" What?" B'elanna asked already knowing the answer.

" Pink, Pink, and more pink."

The whole group of them laughed.

"Has anyone heard from either my sister or Landon since last night?"

" No Lita I was was thinking the same thing." Miral said.

" I have an Idea why." Kathryn said sighing

" I do too." B'elanna said sarcastically

" Let's just hope we aren't going to be aunts soon. Right Miral?"

" Right."

" Ok well we all have to get back to work so why don't we wait until she decides to make her appearance and then we will talk." Kathryn said

" Fine with us." All three women chimed in as they got up and left the ready room

_**

* * *

**_

Landon's Quarters

Landon woke up to the sound of the shower and an empty bed. Being the sneaky thing that he was he walked into his bathroom to find Mackenzie getting into the shower. After a few minutes he stepped in behind her and put his arms around her waist.

" Hello darling."

" Hi Landon "

" So now that we decided to get out of bed what do you want to do?"

" Well after we set a date I want to go see my mom."

" Ok so when do we want to get married?"

" How about Valentines Day?"

" Sounds Wonderful."

" I think we should get going so I can go see my mom."

" Ok"

The two got out of the shower and headed into the bedroom. Mackenzie pulled on a pink sweat suit and a pair of pink tennis shoes, gave Landon a quick kiss, and headed for her mom's Ready Room.

_**

* * *

**_

Ready Room

Kathryn was sitting at her desk going over daily reports when she heard her door chime.

" Come in."

Mackenzie walked in.

" Hey mom."

" Hi honey." Kathryn sat her padd down. " What can I do for you?"

" Can we talk or are you busy?"

" I think I have sometime why don't we relocate to the couch?"

" Ok" The two women sat on the couch

" So what do you want to talk about?"

" The wedding."

" Ok"

" The first thing is we don't want you or dad to marry us, we want uncle Tuvok to because I want you to be my parents on that day not the Captain and Commander."

" I understand. So did you two set a date yet?"

" Yes but its only three weeks away."

" When is it?"

" Valentines Day."

" How romantic." Kathryn looked at her daughter with lovingly. " Have you thought of the Bridal Party yet."

" Actually I have it all figured out. Naomi and Miral will be brides maids, Lita is going to be my maid of Honor of course, and I would like Taya to be my flower girl."

" That sounds wonderful sweetheart." Kathryn looked like she was going to cry.

" Whats wrong mom?"

" Oh nothing."

" Come on Mom you can't lie to me."

Kathryn hugged her daughter. " It's just I can't believe you grew up so fast."

" I know. I love you mom."

" I love you to honey."


	4. The Wedding

**_The Wedding _**

Kathryn and B'elanna entered Mackenzie's quarters to find Mackenzie still asleep. Kathryn went into her bedroom to wake her up. She walked over and shook her daughter gently.

Mackenzie sweetheart it's time to get up. Mackenzie slowly rolled over and opened her eyes.

What time is it?

0900. Mackenzie sprung out of bed.

I'm late I slept in.

Kathryn and B'elanna laughed at her reaction. Kathryn calmed her down.

No your not sweetheart, but if you don't get dressed your going to be.

Yeah, and you can't be late to your own wedding. B'elanna chimed in.

Ok let me jump into the shower real quick. Kathryn stopped her

Oh no you are going to enjoy a luxury pampering including a bubble bath at chez Janeway today.

Really.

Really now get dressed.

Kathryn and B'elanna went into the living while Mackenzie got dressed. A few minutes later in a pair of white sweat pants and a t-shirt that said Bride across the front of it. Kathryn had the three women transported to her quarters so there wouldn't be any chance of Landon seeing Mackenzie.

* * *

Kathryn wen into the bathroom and drew a bubble bath with rose petals and Mackenzie favorite music playing. She came out to get Mackenzie.

Ok tub's all ready go enjoy yourself. Mackenzie hugged Kathryn

Thanks mom.

Your Welcome. Mackenzie went into the bathroom while Kathryn sat next to B'elanna on the couch.

So what do you think Landon's doing right now B'elanna?

If I know my son he is going crazy and nervous.

Poor Tom and Chakotay. Kathryn said shaking her head.

Poor Tom and Chakotay what about the girls they have Taya.

Kathryn Laughed Thats right and there is nothing worse than a very excited four year old.

Both women laughed. I think we should go check on Mackenzie. B'elanna said

Yeah me too. Kathryn knocked on the bathroom door. Mackenzie honey can we come in?

Sure. Kathryn and B'elanna walked in.

Whats up guys? Kathryn and B'elanna sat down on the wall.

We just wanted to come check on you. Make sure your ok. Kathryn said

Yeah I know how nervous I was on my wedding day. Do you remember what I did Kathryn?

Yes I do. Both women started to laugh.

What did you do Aunt Lanna?

Well I was so nervous I almost married your uncle tom in my bath robe and bunny slippers.

No way?

Yep and to make it worse I didn't know it yet, but I was pregnant with Miral and I was throwing up all day.

That would have to have been terrible. They both laughed

Well that's better than what I did when I married your father.

What happened mom?

I almost didn't make it on time.

How did you manage that one?

I slept in, thank heavens B'elanna was there to wake me up. Needless to say I made it, but barely.

The three women laughed harder than they ever had before. Mackenzie got out of the tub, slipped on her white silk robe, and went into the bedroom. Kathryn went to get her wedding dress while B'elanna started on her hair.

* * *

**_A couple hours later..._**

Mackenzie stood looking at the mirror in her mom's room. Kathryn was in the kitchen and B'elanna went to get the girls. Mackenzie sat on the bed . Kathryn walked in and almost cried. You look beautiful.

Thanks.

What's wrong Kenzie?

I just thinking. Kathryn sat by her daughter.

About what?

About the time when I was about nine and we just had a huge battle with some species. After the ship was repaired Aunt Lanna and Uncle Tom set you guys up to renew your vow's.

Yeah, I was sitting in the same place you were, and wearing the same dress. You looked at me and said that wanted to wear that dress when you got married.

Yeah and I also said I wish I looked as pretty as you did Kathryn hugged Mackenzie. You do. Taya ran into the room and jumped onto Mackenzie. Kenzie you look beautiful. Mom she looks like the princess in my story book. Kathryn tickled Taya. Yes she does. Mackenzie hugged Taya . And how is my little flower girl today?

Fine, Naomi and Miral came and we had breakfast. Then Lita dressed me and practiced a whole bunch at throwing the flowers.

That sounds like fun. Kathryn picked up Taya and swung her around why don't you go see what Lita is doing and send Aunt Lanna in.

Ok mommy. Taya yelled as she ran out the door. A couple minutes later B'elanna walked in and gasped. Mackenzie you look beautiful. B'elannna said. Naomi, Miral, and Lita cam walking in soon after wearing there ball gowns Naomi and Miral were in pink and white. Lita was is a red and white gown. Lita walked up and hugged Mackenzie crying. This is it.

I know. Naomi looked at the clock on the wall. Hey we better get going or we are going to be late.

The ladies all walked out of the Captains Quarters. Everyone went into the holodeck except Mackenzie Chakotay walked up to see the most beautiful sight he ever seen. Mackenzie's red hair was shining like the sun. She was wearing a beautiful floor length ball gown in white with rhinestones everywhere. On her head she had a veil attached to a tiara. She looked exactly like her mother did on their wedding day. Hello princess. he said while walking up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hey daddy. She hugged him. He looked at her with his eyes glistening. You look beautiful. My little girl is all grown up. she kissed his cheek . I will always be your little girl. Chakotay and Mackenzie went toward the holodeck and t the rest of the girls.

* * *

_**Inside the holodeck.**_

Inside the holodeck was full of the Voyager family. The holodeck was done in a beautiful Italian castle. Landon was standing in the front of the room. On his right was Tuvok who was going to perform the ceremony and Harry Kim Jr. his best man on his left. Harry was noticing the nervousness of his friend Landon you need to calm down. I'm fine Harry. The girls all filed in, and finally the moment they had all been waiting for. The wedding march began to play, and everyone jumped to their feet. Taya came in followed by Mackenzie and Chakotay. Everyone gasped she looked like a younger version of her mother. They made it down the isle and Chakotay handed her off to Landon.

Landon bent down and said in her ear. You are beautiful. Tuvok began the ceremony.

We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. They have chosen to use their own vow's. Landon took Mackenzie's hand.

Mackenzie ever since the first day I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine ever spending a day without you by my side. Through the good times and the bad times I will always love you. Landon took the ring from Harry's hand With this ring I thee wed.Mackenzie had tears in her eyes when she began to speak. Landon I love you with all my heard and soul. I can't imagine living my life without you. I look into your eyes everyday and find peace and joy. You have been there through the good times and the bad times. Mackenzie took the ring from Lita. With this ring I thee wed.

Tuvok started the ceremony again. Landon Eugene Paris do you take Mackenzie Marie Janeway to be your lawfully wedded wife?

I do.

Do you Mackenzie Marie Janeway take Landon Eugene Paris to be your Lawfully wedded husband?

I do.

With the power vested in me by starfleet. I now pronounce you husband. You my kiss the bride.

Landon took Mackenzie in his arms and kissed her while everyone on the holodeck was cheering.

_**

* * *

**_

After the ceremony everyone relocated to holodeck two for the reception. The holodeck was done in an old fashioned castle. Landon and Mackenzie sat on a bench outside the castle before going in. Mackenzie laid her head on Landon's shoulder. Do we really have to go in? Landon kissed the top of her head. I think everyone would be a little disappointed if we didn't. Don't you?

I guess. The couple went inside and danced the night away. Well after 0200 hours the holodeck was finally cleared. Everyone left giving the happy couple good wishes and offers. After it was cleared Mackenzie and Landon headed to holodeck one for their week of R&R on a sunny beach.


	5. Changes

_**

* * *

**_

Mackenzie sat on the edge of her bed looking in the mirror. She had just received the greatest news ever she was going to be a mommy. Landon had the night shift and she couldn't wait for him to get home to share the good news. She hoped he was going to be home soon though because they had a meeting at 0900 and it was already 0600. Mackenzie laid on her bed and placed her hand on her still very flat abdomen. " Hello little one I'm your mommy. I know you aren't here yet, but I love you already, and I can't wait to see you. " She just sat there for a couple of minutes until she heard the door hiss open " Hey Kenzie I'm home." Mackenzie ran out of the bedroom and into Landon's arms.

" Hey baby, how was your night on the bridge?"

" Pretty good. Your dad was working last night too so it wasn't that bad."

" Are you off tonight?"

" Yes I'm off until tomorrow morning. When do you get off?"

" 1730 ."

" Great we have the night off together."

" I know let's do something special Kenz."

" I think that would be great." Mackenzie stood in Landon's arms. Landon just stared at her.

" What?"

" You look different this morning I just can't put my finger on it. What is it?" Mackenzie kissed Landon. " Guess." Landon sat on the couch and put Mackenzie on his lap. " Well let me see. Is it your hair?"

" Nope."

" Is it a new lipstick​?"

" Nope. Do you give up yet?"

" Ok I give up." Mackenzie whispered the good news into his ear.

" I'm what?"

" Your going to be a daddy." Landon kissed his wife and hugged her like crazy. " Kenzie this is wonderful. How far along are you?"

" 10 weeks." She kissed Landon again.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive I went to see the doc. this morning." Mackenzie snuggled up to Landon as he put his hand on her abdomen. So is this my little prince or princess?"

" You know I didn't even ask I was so excited. I could find out now." Mackenzie tapped her com badge. "Mackenzie to EMH."

" EMH here."

" Do you know the sex of the baby?"

" Yes you are having a girl"

" Thank you doctor."

" Your welcome EMH out."

Landon picked Mackenzie and laid her on the bed then he laid down beside her and kissed her. " Thank you."

" For what?"

" For making me the happiest man in the Universe." Mackenzie and Landon sat together on the couch until they had to go to the meeting.

* * *

_**Staff Meeting.**_

The morning staff meeting went like it always did. B'elanna filled everyone in on the warp core situation, and how she planned to fix it. Tuvok briefed everyone on some slight security details. Kathryn and Chakotay were talking about a planet they had found along with Harry Kim, and how they thought of giving everyone shore leave. All in all pretty boring. Throughout the meeting Kathryn noticed that Mackenzie and Landon were a little distracted normally the two were very attentive and interested. After the meeting Kathryn sat at her desk with Chakotay to the left. " Junior Lituntents Mackenzie and Landon Paris please stay for a minute."" Junior Lts. Mackenzie and Landon Paris please stay for a minute."

" Yes Captain." The couple said in unison. After everyone else left Kathryn dropped the Captain maskl

" Ok you two what's going on?"

" What do you mean?" Mackenzie asked.

" Well the two of you were very distracted during the meeting, and didn't even say two words. Which is very unusual for you Kenzie." All four of them laughed.

Mackenzie looked at Landon, and Landon took her hand. " Mom, dad I think you should sit down." Kathryn was already sitting and Chakotay sat down beside her. " Princess what's going on." Chakotay asked already having a good idea.

" Well, in about 6 ½ months your going to be...grandparents." Kathryn gasped in shock. " Really?"

" Uh-huh." Kathryn jumped up and gave her daughter a hug. " My baby is having a baby." Chakotay got up and hugged Mackenzie while Kathryn hugged Landon. " Correction our baby is having a baby. Congratulations to you both." Kathryn led Mackenzie to the couch while Landon and Chakotay went to there quarters to give them some privacy. Kathryn had a thousand questions swimming in her head. Kathryn was acting like a giddy school girl.

" Are you feeling alright? Do you need some time off? Is it a boy or a girl?..." Mackenzie stopped her mother. " Hold on mom. Yes I'm feeling alright. No I don't need any time off. It's a girl, and I'm once again fine ." Mackenzie noticed her mother starting to cry. " Mom it's ok."

" I know it's just I can't believe you have grown up so fast. How do you feel about all of this?"

" I don't know I'm excited and scared at the same time. I just found out this morning so it's all a little new. Other than throwing up my breakfast and being tired I'm loving it. "

Kathryn raised her hand " May I."

" Sure mom." Kathryn placed her hand on Mackenzie's abdomen. " Hello little one I'm your grandma."Kathryn looked at Mackenzie and remembered how she felt when she first found out she was pregnant with Mackenzie and Lita. " What?" Mackenzie asked.

" Oh nothing just thinking."

" About what?"

" About you and your sisters."

" Mom I know your thinking about us when we were younger."

" I just still can't believe my baby is having a baby. Does B'elanna and Tom know yet?"

" Not yet?"

" Why don't we get Landon and them in here and tell them the good news?"

" Ok mom. Could we call our sisters to."

" Sure." Janeway hit her Com. Badge " Would Lts. Paris and Torres, and Jounior Lts. Mirial Paris, Landon Paris, and Lita Janeway please report to my ready room. Janeway out." A few minutes later all five of them entered the ready room. Kathryn spoke up in her most Captain voice. " I suppose you would like to know why you are all here." Lita spoke up well yeah." Kathryn looked at Mackenzie and gave her a smile. Mackenzie started to speak. " Well your here because Landon and I have an announcement to make." Landon went and stood by her side. " In 6 ½ months we are going to have a baby."

The room went quiet until B'elanna broke the silence. " I'm going to be a grandmother." She went and hugged Landon and Mackenzie. " And I'm going to be a grandfather" Tom added. In perfect unison Miral and Lita added " We are going to be an aunts." The whole room erupted with congratulations. After about an hour everyone left. Mackenzie and Landon went back to their quarters. Landon came out of the bedroom to see Mackenzie sitting on the couch looking out of the window at the stars. She noticed him staring at her after a few minutes. " what are you looking at?"

" The most beautiful woman in the universe."

" Oh Landon." Landon walked over to the couch and took her into his arms. Mackenzie had tears running down her cheeks. " What's wrong honey?"

" Nothing I just can't believe it we are having a baby." They were in each others arms the rest of the night.


	6. Rocky Moments

_**

* * *

**_

Mackenzie now 7 months pregnant was laying on the couch in the captains ready room. A couple months ago Landon, Kathryn, Chakotay, and the Doctor decided it would be a good idea to rest a couple hours during her shift. She protested of course, but didn't win so now she was resting. She quickly stat up, and placed her hand on her abdomen as he felt the baby move. Landon was sleeping, because he was leaving on an away mission with Chakotay and Tom later that evening. So she called the only other person she could think of. " Mackenzie to Captain Janeway."

" Janeway here."

" Could you come to the ready room a moment please?"

" Sure." Mackenzie ended the com link and placed her hand back on her abdomen. A few minutes later Kathryn walked into the room.

" Mackenzie sweetheart what did you need?" Mackenzie looked up. " Come here." Kathryn walked over to the couch and sat next to Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked up with tears in her eyes. " What's wrong honey?"

" She moved." Mackenzie grabbed her mothers hand and placed it on her abdomen. Kathryn felt a ripple under her hand. " That was amazing." Kathryn exclaimed! the two women just sat there for a few minutes before Mackenzie broke the silence. " This is amazing."

" Honey why don't you go spend some time with Landon."

" But my shift isn't over for another couple of hours."

" I know, but I think we will be ok without you this once. Besides Landon could be gone for anywhere up to a week." Mackenzie hugged her mom. " Thanks"

" Your welcome." Mackenzie walked out of the ready room and to her quarters.

_**

* * *

**_

Mackenzie walked into her quarters expecting to find Landon asleep. When she walked in she heard him packing in the bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes before he noticed her.

" Hey honey I thought you were on duty."

" I was, but mom decided to give me the rest of the day off. Come here." Landon walked over and stood next to Mackenzie. Mackenzie grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. Landon felt the baby move under his hand. Landon placed a kiss on her abdomen. " Hello angel." Landon led Mackenzie to the couch and they sat down. Mackenzie leaned back onto his chest while Landon wrapped his arm's around her.

" I don't want you to go." Landon placed a kiss on top of her head.

" I don't want to go either, but it's perfectly safe and I will be back soon."

" I know I just wish someone else could go in your place."

" I will be back before you know it."

" What time do you have to leave?"

" 1700. What do you want to do until then?"

" Just hold me."

" Anytime."

Landon and Mackenzie laid in each others arms until it was time for him to go. Mackenzie walked him to the shuttle bay.

" Do you really have to go?"

" You know I do." Landon kissed Mackenzie and the bent down and kissed her abdomen. " Goodbye little one daddy loves you and mommy very much."

Mackenzie put her arm's around Landon's neck and kissed him " I love you to. Hurry back. "

" I will my love."

B'elanna and Kathryn watched from the doorway. B'elanna spoke up " They really love each other don't they?" Kathryn sighed " They do I just hope all three guys get home soon."

" I know what you mean. I hate it when Tom goes on away missions without me."

" I know what you feel like. It's hard letting them go. It's going to be lonely on the bridge without Chakotay there."

Mackenzie went back to her quarters and couldn't wait till the next day when she could talk to Landon again.

_**

* * *

**_

Mackenzie was asleep in her quarters when she was woken up by her com badge chirping.

"Captain to Mackenzie"

" Yes."

" I need you to report to my ready room immediately."

" I'll be right there."

Mackenzie got dressed and left her quarters to her mothers ready room. She was a little uneasy because it sounded so urgent. She entered the ready room and saw her mother on the couch she had a very unreadable look on her face. B'elanna was sitting there to, she looked like she had been crying.

" What's going on guys." Kathryn was the first one to notice Mackenzie. " Mackenzie come here baby." Mackenzie walked over and sat in between the two women. " What's going on mom?"

Kathryn took a deep breath " Honey the delta flier..." Mackenzie had a look of shear terror on her face. " No mom. They can't be." B'elanna and Kathryn took Mackenzie into their arms. " Honey They were in a very bad shuttle accident all three are alive, but they aren't doing well. They are all in Coma's. We don't know anything else yet."

" No mom. This can't be happening they were fine, I just talked to them last night." Mackenzie fell to her knees in tears. Kathryn went over to comfort her. " Honey I know it's hard..." Mackenzie jumped up " THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU SENT THEM ON THAT..." Mackenzie doubled over in pain. B'elanna jumped up " Kenzie what's wrong?"

" It's...the...baby...to...soon." Mackenzie cried out in pain again. Kathryn ran over to Mackenzie " Hold on honey." Mackenzie looked over to her " Stay...away...from...me!" B'elanna grabbed Mackenzie. " Emergency transport for two to sickbay." the two dematerialized while Kathryn was left in her ready room.

_**Sickbay...**_

B'elanna and Mackenzie materialized in sickbay just as they placed Landon on the biobed. B'elanna was glad that Mackenzie didn't see him. B'elanna yelled for the doctor " What happened" he asked. B'elanna replied because Mackenzie couldn't. " I think she is premature labor." The doctor helped Mackenzie onto a biobed and scanned her. " B'elanna I need you to try to keep her calm. I gave her some medicine to try to stop her labor, and I can't sedate her for another fifteen minutes." " Yes doctor."

B'elanna moved to the top of the biobed. Mackenzie was still having mild contractions, but they were slowing down. Mackenzie was in tears and B'elanna took her hand. " Shh... Honey you need to calm down ok."

" Aunt Lanna how's my baby girl? Is she going to be ok?"

" The doc. gave you medicine to stop the contractions, and she should be ok."

" How are they?"

" I'm not sure yet honey." Mackenzie looked over and saw Landon.

" He is bad isn't he?"

" His condition hasn't changed." Mackenzie looked at B'elanna with tears in her eye's

" It's funny you know."

" What?"

" Last night I had a great husband and my baby was ok. Now I might loose it all." Mackenzie turned her head so she could see Landon. B'elanna turned Mackenzie's head so that she was looking at her.

" Listen honey I know this is scary. The baby is going to be fine. Landon is to we just have to have faith."

" Your right. I'm surprised mom isn't here she must really hate me for blaming her."

" She doesn't hate you. I'm sure there is a good reason she isn't here."

" I'm glad you are with me."

" Me to."

" How are you feeling?"

" I'm so achy."

" Thats understandable. Any more contractions?"

" No."

" Well that's a good thing."

" Yeah."

The doctor came back and gave Mackenzie a sedative. Before she fell asleep Mackenzie took B'elanna's hand " Aunt Bella if anything happens and it comes between me and my baby girl, please save my baby." " Sure thing Kenz." Mackenzie fell asleep. B'elanna walked over to the doc. " Hows the baby?"

" I stopped her labor it's still a little touch and go though. They aren't completely out of the woods yet." B'elanna sighed " How are the guy's?"

" They are still in coma's, but they are stable for now. Tom has some fluid in his lungs I am trying to get rid of. Chakotay's kidney's are failing, and I put him on a respirator." B'elanna noticed when it came to Landon he was hesitating. " How's Landon?"

" He has some swelling in his brain, his hear rate isn't staying steady. He also had to be put on a respirator." B'elanna felt her knee's buckle as she fell to the floor. The doctor grabbed her before she hit the floor. B'elanna steadied herself. " Can you do anything?"

" I am trying to do everything I can." He put his hand on her assurance " I will call you if anything changes."

" Thank you doctor." B'elanna walked out into the hallway and cried. Her best friend, husband, and son were lying in there. She was worried about her granddaughter and pissed at Kathryn for not coming to support her daughter and was going to do something about it. " Computer locate Captain Janeway."

" Captain Janeway is in her quarters."

" Is she alone?"

" affirmative."

* * *

B'elanna went to Kathryn's quarters. She rang the chime " Kathryn it's Lanna."

" Go away." she heard a small voice reply.

" Kathryn open the door."

" Go away."

" Kathryn let me in"

" I SAID GO AWAY LITUNETENT."

" KATHRYN ELIZABETH JANEWAY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW."

Kathryn finally opened the door. " What do you want B'elanna." B'elanna could tell she had been crying, and knew if she let Kathryn sink further into a depression they wouldn't get her back. " Where were you? "

" You heard her B'elanna she didn't want me around. No one does. I told Lita and Miral to neither one wants to ever speak to me again." B'elanna was getting angry.

" Are you stupid or just crazy?"

" Excuse me Lt. I would advise you to remember who you are speaking to."

" I know who I am speaking to a friend. Lita and Miral are just angry at everything. Mackenzie is just scared. Her father and her husband are lying in sickbay, she doesn't know if they are going to live or die, and on top of all that she almost lost her little girl. She really doesn't blame you actually she thinks you hate her."

" She does?" Kathryn looked stunned.

" Yes. She may be 20 years old, but she is still a little girl your little girl. You should have been the one holding her hand in there not me. Not to mention your husband is lying in sickbay fighting for his life. And I have been the one trying to hold everything together, and I just want to scream." Kathryn and B'elanna were both crying now. After a few seconds Kathryn looked up at B'elanna.

" I am so sorry we should have been helping each other through this."

" It's ok the important thing is your here now."

" How bad is it? B'elanna sat on the couch next to Kathryn.

" Well the guys are in pretty bad shape Landon has swelling of the brain, and his heart rate won't stay regular. He's on a respirator. Tom has fluid on his lungs. " Kathryn had tears running down her cheeks. "How's Chakotay?

" His Kidney's are failing, and he is on a respirator."

"No." Kathryn crumbled to the floor B'elanna crumpled to no longer able to contain her emotions. The two women sat and cried for a good hour. " I am so sorry B'elanna."

" You have no reason to be. Why haven't you been to see him?"

" I can't."

" Why?"

" Because if I go and see him this will all be real. Lanna I can't live without him."

" I know if something happens to Tom I will die. And Landon he is so young."

" I am so sorry Lanna I should have been there for you and Mackenzie..."

" How is she?"

" She went into premature labor. The doc stopped her contractions, but he said things are still touch and go. She could go back into labor at any time."

" If she does have the baby now do you think it would survive?"

" I don't know. It was pretty touch and go."

" how did she handle it?"

" She was in a lot of pain and she's scared, but she is defiantly your daughter."

" That's what worries me?"

" Why?"

" Because if she thinks she has to be strong all of the time." Kathryn looked at B'elanna with tears in her eyes " And B'elanna there is times when you just can't anymore. I don't want it to destroy her like it has destroyed me. Do you know when I first found out I didn't even cry. I was to worried about being captain. The love of my life was almost killed, and I was worried about keeping it together. Then when Mackenzie went into labor it was the same thing." Kathryn started crying again.

" Look at me Kathryn." Kathryn looked up. " You don't need to be strong all of the time. I know this is killing you. It's ok to be emotional once in awhile. You don't need to put on the front. You maybe Captain, but you are also a wife, mother, and a person."

" Thanks B'elanna. Let's go to sickbay I want to see Chakotay."

" Ok."

_**

* * *

**_

Kathryn and B'elanna walked into sickbay. Mackenzie was still sleeping, and she could see the boy's in surgical bay. The doctor noticed them walking in. " Good evening Captain, B'elanna." Kathryn greeted him. " Good Evening Doctor. How's Mackenzie?"

" Her contractions have stopped for now. I am going to keep her overnight for some observation."

" How's Chakotay?"

" No change. I am sorry captain."

" Thank you doctor." Kathryn and B'elanna went to check on the boy's. Kathryn sat next to Chakotay and ran her hand through her hair. " Oh Chakotay please don't leave me. I am so sorry, please I love you." Kathryn placed her head on his chest and cried.

Meanwhile B'elanna was sitting with Tom not quite knowing what to do. " Honey it's me I miss you. I can't stand this waiting. I need you to come back to me. I love you." she kissed him and sat between him and Landon.

_**A couple hours later**_...

Kathryn finally pulled herself together enough to go and check on Mackenzie. She sat by her daughters bed. She felt her daughter stir. Mackenzie fluttered her eyes open.

" Mommy."

Kathryn grabbed her daughters hand " Yes honey I'm here."

" Where am I?"

" Sickbay." Mackenzie sat up and looked around " So this wasn't a dream was it?"

" I'm sorry honey I should have been here "

" It's ok mom. ." Mackenzie laid on the pillow with her hand over her abdomen. she looked over to see Landon. Kathryn noticed and grabbed her daughters hand again. " How is he?"

" He is very sick."

" What's wrong mom, be straight with me."

" He has some swelling in his brain, and his heart rate won't stabilize. The doctor had to put him on a respirator ."

Mackenzie started to cry. " No..."

" Honey calm down, I know this is hard but getting upset is not good for the baby." Mackenzie calmed down. " What about dad?"

" His kidney's are failing, and he is also on a respirator." Mackenzie squeezed her mothers hand. " How are you and Lanna holding up?"

"We are scared, and tired. We just wish this would have all been a bad dream."

" I know what you mean. Mom I Love him so much I can't live without him." Mackenzie started to cry Kathryn took her into her arms. " I know honey shh. It's going to be ok."

" Mom I want to see Landon."

" Why don't you wait until tomorrow when you are a little stronger. I think you should stay in bed for tonight."

" Your right." Kathryn tucked her daughter in. " I'll be back tom row. I love you Mackenzie."

" I love you to mom." Kathryn walked over to B'elanna she was asleep on Tom's Chest. She placed her hand on B'elanna's shoulder, and gently shook her awake. " Hey why don't we go and get some sleep? We can come back first thing tomorrow."

" That sounds good."

" Why don't you stay with me tonight, I don't think either one of us wants to be alone."

That sounds great. Kathryn and B'elanna Kissed their loved ones goodbye, left instructions with the doctor to call them if there was any changes, and went to Kathryn's quarters."

_**

* * *

**_

Kathryn and B'elanna walked in and sat on her couch. " Would you like some tea?"

" Yes thanks." Kathryn walked over to the replicator and replicated two tea. She walked back to the couch and handed B'elanna the tea as she sat down.

" Thanks."

" How's Tom any change?"

" Not yet Landon hasn't changed either."

" Neither has Chakotay."

" Where's Taya?"

" She's with Lita. She dosnen't know yet, and Lita is barley speaking to me."

" She'll come around." B'leanna put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder for reassurance.

" Have you spoken to Miral yet?"

" Yeah she came to see Landon and Tom after I left."

" How is she doing?"

" She's scared she's with little Harry, he's trying to make it a little better." Kathryn started crying.

" This is so hard."

" I know."

" It's seems like everyone we love is lying in sickbay."

" I just want them to be ok. I can't loose everyone."

" I just want to know why them, and why all of them."

" Kath I don't know."

" Do you realize both of our husbands and children are there?"

" I know."

B'elanna and Kathryn were both cried until they finally fell asleep.


	7. More Rocky Moments and Flashbacks

Once again I own nothing...This is just for fun!

* * *

The next day Kathryn was woken by her comm badge chirping " EMH to Captain."

" Yes doctor."

" You and B'elanna needed in sickbay" Kathryn jumped up waking B'elanna in the process. " What's wrong?"

" Mackenzie just went into labor again, and I don't think I can stop it this time."

" We are on our way." Kathryn's heart jumped into her throat as B'elanna woke up. " What's wrong Kathryn?"

" Come on we have to get to sickbay. It's Mackenzie." Both women ran to sickbay.

_**

* * *

**_

Kathryn and B'elanna ran into sickbay to find Mackenzie crying and shaking on the biobed. Kathryn ran over and took her hand. While B'elanna went to talk to the doctor.

" Shh.. Baby I'm here."

" Mom I'm scared." Mackenzie got out before another contraction rolled through her body. B'elanna grabbed her other hand. " Honey listen take slow deep breaths." Mackenzie did until the contraction stopped. Mackenzie looked at her mother and B'elanna with fear in her eye's.

" This is really happening huh?"

" Yes it is." Janeway said with a smile. " How far along am I?"

" The doctor said you were almost three centimeters." B'elanna said as she placed a cool cloth on Mackenzie's forehead. " That's it?"

" Sorry." B'elanna replied. " I'm going to go check on the boys I'll be back soon." B'elanna placed a kiss on Mackenzie's forehead and walked over to the other side of sickbay. Kathryn sat beside Mackenzie.

" How are you doing?"

" I feel like I'm being ripped apart." Mackenzie said trying to smile. Kathryn repositioned the cloth on her forehead just as another contraction started. " Mom." Kathryn grabbed her hand again. " It's ok honey just breath."

" I'M Trying." After a few minutes it was over. Mackenzie started to cry " Kenzie it's going to be ok."

" Mom I want Landon."

Kathryn gathered her into his arms. " Shh I know honey." After a few more minutes B'elanna walked over and tapped Kathryn on the shoulder. " Kathryn can I speak to you a minute?"

" Sure." She squeezed Mackenzie's hand. " I'll be right back." The two women walked over to the other biobed.

" What's wrong B'elanna?"

" It's Chakotay he has taken a turn for the worse. His Kidneys have quit working all together. The doctor has to do surgery to try to fix them." Kathryn braced herself against the biobed. " I will stay with Mackenzie go to him."

" Ok." B'elanna hugged her. " He is going to be ok."

" Thanks." Katharyn walked over to surgical bay while B'elanna went to comfort Mackenzie who was in the middle of another contraction.

" Where's...Mom?"

" She went to check on your dad she will be back soon."

" How are you... holding up?"

" I'm ok how are you?" Mackenzie took a deep breath. " Let's put it this way if Landon wasn't already in surgical bay he would be now. How could he do this to me?"

" You aren't the only Janeway who felt that way."

" What do you mean?"

" Did your mom ever tell you about the day you and Lita were born?"

" No."

" Well sit back I will."

" The week you were due your dad had to go on a trading mission with Uncle Tommy. So your mom and I. Both ready to pop. Beamed down to the planet they were trading on..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kathryn and B'elanna beamed down to a beautiful clearing and a cabin. " This is beautiful isn't it B'elanna." **_

" _**Yes this is the perfect spot for some R&R this weekend. What do you want to do first?" **_

" _**Let's go to the lake." **_

" _**That sounds wonderful. Did Chakotay say what time they were going to be back?" **_

" _**No neither did Tom. I hope it isn't to late though." **_

" _**I know when the twins are born I am not going to get much alone time with Chakotay." **_

" _**I know that feeling." B'elanna laughed " When Miral was born Tom and I hardly had any tome together. Now with the new baby we may never be alone again." Kathryn and B'elanna sat down on a bench to watch the water. **_

" _**Thank god for the crew though. They have all offered to watch the twins if Chakotay and I needed some time alone." **_

" _**I know they are so good with the kids. The offered the same thing for me and Tom." Kathryn and B'elanna sat and watched the water until B'elanna broke the silence. **_

" _**So how did you get the doctor to let you beam down?" **_

" _**I simply told him that Tom is a medic, and considering that I was not planning to deliver in sickbay. That it wouldn't make a difference if I went into labor on the ship or down here."**_

" _**So your really going to do it huh?" **_

" _**What?" **_

" _**You know no painkillers, no sickbay, and no doctor." **_

" _**Yes I am. Samantha Wildman is going to be delivering the twins. I have a program on Holodeck two." **_

" _**I just have one question." **_

" _**And whats that?" **_

" _**Are you crazy?" **_

" _**No. Why would you say that women have had babies naturally for millions years. Without the comforts of sickbay." **_

" _**Because when they come out it hurts like hell." **_

" _**I'll be fine. Why don't we get back to the cabin and get something to eat?"**_

" _**Sounds good." **_

_**A couple hours later...**_

_**Kathryn sat on the porch watching the thunder storm that started a half hour before. B'elanna walked out and handed her a tea cup. **_

" _**Thanks B'elanna. Any luck contacting voyager?" **_

" _**No the storm is blocking connections, not to mention they are on there way to the other planet." **_

" _**That's right they aren't supposed to return in 72 hours. Did you get a hold of the boys?" **_

" _**Yeah they are about two hours away." Kathryn smiled a little. **_

" _**What is so funny Kath?" **_

" _**Nothing just the though of us, our husbands, and an empty cabin all to ourselves for seventy two hours." **_

" _**I love that image." **_

" _**Lanna I'm going to go get some ice cream do you want some?" **_

" _**Sure could you put pickles in mine?" **_

" _**Sure thing is there any other way to eat Ice cream?" **_

" _**Guess not." **_

_**Kathryn walked in and started scooping out the ice cream when she felt a pain in her abdomen. She ignored it until it hit her again only this time stronger. She knew that the inevitable happened she was in labor. " B'elanna could you come in here please?" **_

" _**Sure." 'B'elanna walked into the kitchen and saw Kathryn slowly sitting in a chair. " Kath are you ok?" **_

" _**I think it's time Lanna." B'elanna felt her heart drop. " Are you serious?" **_

"_**Very." **_

" _**Ok what do you want me to do?" Kathryn was in the middle of a contraction. " Contact the boys, then there is a suitcase that has everything we will need for the delivery. I'm going to get changed. Put the pad on the bed under the sheet's." **_

" _**Ok." B'elanna went to do that while Kathryn went to change. A few minutes later she came back from contacting the boys to find Kathryn already settled into bed. " Did you talk to the guy's?" **_

" _**Yes they packed up and are finishing a meeting. They should be here in a half hour." **_

" _**Good." Kathryn started to breath as another contraction came on. B'elanna took her hand and sat beside her. **_

" _**Are you ok?"  
**_

" _**It's really not that bad." Kathryn gave her a little smile.**_

" _**Talk to me in a couple of hours. Then tell me it's not that bad."**_

_**A half hour later...**_

" _**Tom to B'elanna." **_

" _**Where are you guys?" **_

" _**Chakotay is stuck in a meeting and I can't pull him out or they will end all trade agreements. What does Kathryn want me to do?" **_

" _**Hold on I'll call you back." **_

" _**Ok. Oh and find out how far along she is." **_

" _**Fine." B'elanna ended the comm link and walked back into the bedroom. She sat next to Kathryn who was at the tail end of a contraction. " Was that Tom. Where are they?" **_

" _**Well. Chakotay is stuck in a meeting, and if he leaves now then all agreements are off. Tom wants to know if you want him to pull him out of the meeting."**_

" _**No just tell them to get here soon." B'elanna gave her friends hand a squeeze and ran a tricorder over her. " how far along am I?" **_

" _**About three centimeters." Kathryn smiled weakly as B'elanna ran into the kitchen. " B'elanna to Tom." **_

" _**What did she say?" **_

" _**She said not to leave just to try to hurry. And she is three centimeters." **_

" _**Ok well we will try." **_

_**A couple hours later...**_

_**Kathryn went from three centimeters to six really quick. Her contractions were coming closer together. B'elanna walked in and sat by Kathryn again. " How are you holding up?" **_

" _**Fine...just...fine." Kathryn looked like she was going to cry, but still kept a smile on her face. **_

" _**You know you don't have to do that?" **_

" _**What?" **_

" _**Put up a front." **_

" _**I am not putting up a front." **_

" _**Oh come on. Your in labor, and look like you are going to cry. Plus you husband and Tom are not any closer to getting her you have to be more that just fine."**_

_**Kathryn finally let herself cry. " Ok your right this hurts like hell. I hate Chakotay for doing this to me. They better get here soon before I kill them, and I'm scared." B'elanna hugged Kathryn. **_

" _**It's ok. I know just how you fee, but we will get through this." **_

" _**Promise?" **_

" _**I promise." **_

_**Three hours later...**_

_**B'elanna was sitting by Kathryn who was not in a very good mood. " Lanna...I...need to push now." **_

" _**Hold on Kath." B'elanna scanned her and she was full dilated. She quickly set everything up and pulled the blanket over Kathryn's knees. **_

" _**Ok Kath on the next one push down hard." Kathryn did for the next four contractions. " Ok Kath one more and the baby will be here." **_

" _**Ok." she pushed one more time and heard the most beautiful sound. Kathryn and B'elanna were both crying as B'elanna cut the cord and place the baby on Kathryn's chest. " It's a girl Kath a beautiful baby girl." Kathryn held her close. " Welcome to the world Mackenzie." It wasn't long after Mackenzie was born that Lita decided to make her appearance. " Kath I need you to give me one more big push." **_

" _**I can't I am to tired." **_

"_**Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway don't give me that. You are the strongest woman I know, and this baby needs you to be strong." **_

_**Kathryn took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, and Lita Janeway was born.**_

_** End Flashback.**_

* * *

"Your uncle Tom and dad didn't get back until four hours after you were born." Mackenzie had a smile on her face.

" Thanks Lanna." B'elanna kissed her forehead. " Anytime." Mackenzie grabbed her hand as the strongest contraction yet rolled through her body.

" I...Think...It's...Time."

I know Cliff hanger...Tell me what you think.


	8. Elizabeth Marie JanewayParis

_**Recap**__ " Thanks Lanna." B'elanna kissed her forehead. " Anytime." Mackenzie grabbed her hand as the strongest contraction yet rolled through her body. _

"_I...Think...It's...Time." _

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I was sick and College kept me busy, but I am going to finish this one before I go back. Thanks for hanging in there. Now on with the story**_

* * *

B'elanna jumped up " Doctor, Kathryn you need to get over here now." Kathryn ran over. " The Doctor is still working on Chakotay. What's wrong?"

" She's nine centimeters dilated, but the babies heart rate is dipping. No enough to cause real concern, but it could be."

" Ok Sam Wildman should be here any minuet she knows how to handle preemies. I'll comm her. B'elanna stay with Kenzie."

"OK." B'elanna went over and sat with Mackenzie while Kathryn called Sam. " Janeway to Wildman"

" Yes Captain."

" Are you close to sickbay?"

" I'm in the turbo lift is everything ok?"

" Mackenzie is nine centimeters dilated and the babies heart rate is dipping. We need you here ASAP!"

" I'm on my way Wildman out!" Kathryn walked over and grabbed her daughters hand. Mackenzie was crying and B'elanna was trying to calm her down. Mackenzie looked up at her mother."

" Mom it's to soon."

" Honey listen to me she is going to be fine. You just need to concentrate and calm down. Getting this upset right now is not good for either one of you."

" Mom...I..." Mackenzie screamed as another contraction hi her.

" Just breath honey." Samantha Wildman walked in and went straight over to Mackenzie.

" Hey Kenz how are you doing?"

" I need to push Sam."

" Ok lets see if this one's ready to see the world." Samantha grabbed a tricorder and scanned her. " Ok Kenz you are 10 centimeters. On the next contraction I want you to push ok."

" Ok. Here it comes."

* * *

_**Two hours Later...**_

" Ok Mackenzie one more big push, and you will have a beautiful baby. "

Mackenzie sat back on the bed.

" I..can't push anymore." Kathryn kissed her daughter on the forehead.

" Yes you can...come on honey one more."

" Ok." Mackenzie pushed as hard as she could.

" Ok Kenz stop she's here." Mackenzie stopped pushing, but didn't hear the baby crying.

" Sam what's wrong is she ok."

" I don't know yet Kenz I have to go put her in the incubator, and put her on the vent she isn't breathing that great I want to regulate it."

" NOOOOOOOO! Mom go with her make sure she's ok." Mackenzie started crying and Kathryn walked with the baby. B'elanna hugged Mackenzie. " It's going to be ok. Sam will make sure of it. Just calm down."

" Calm down..Lanna I can't loose her."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Samantha hooked her up to a vent, and put her in the incubator finally getting her stabilized. When Kathryn walked over.

" Sam is she ok?"

" I don't know yet. She is stabilized for now, her lungs weren't fully developed so she is probably going to be hooked up to this stuff for awhile. Right now she is ok, it's still touch and go though."

" Thanks." Kathryn put her hand up to the incubator. " Hi honey I'm your grandma you have to get better for us ok." Kathryn started crying. Samantha put her hand on her shoulder. " She is a fighter she will be ok."

Kathryn and Samantha went back to the bed Mackenzie was lying in. B'elanna cleaned her up and had her resting. When Mackenzie saw Kathryn and Sam she sat up.

" Mom how is she?" Kathryn sat beside her daughter, and took her hand. " She had to be put on a vent because her lungs weren't fully developed. She is in an incubator. It's still a little touch and go, but I think she will be fine. So does Sam. All we can do now is wait." Mackenzie had tears streaming down her face.

" What does she look like mom?" Kathryn and B'elanna also were crying. " She's beautiful. She has a little bit of red hair, and her fathers blue eyes. Ten fingers, and toes." Mackenzie looked at her mom and B'elanna. " I guess I should name her huh?" B'elanna looked at her. " That may be a good Idea."

" I think I have the perfect name...Elizabeth Marie Janeway-Paris. After the two women who has taught me to be strong."

B'elanna and Kathryn looked at each other " That is beautiful honey, your mom and I are honored."

" Thanks I thought you would be. I'm kind of tired I'm going to go to sleep now."

Kathryn kissed her head. " Ok sweetheart we will be back later."

* * *

_**Well there is the new chapter I know it's short. They will be longer. The next couple are going to be about the baby, and then the boys again. Thanks for reading, and remember Reviews make my day. **_


End file.
